Bait cast fishing reels typically include a handle rotatably attached to a crankshaft on the exterior of a reel frame, and a gear mechanism by which the handle, by way of the crankshaft, engages a spool that is rotatably attached to the interior of the frame, such that rotations of the handle result in rotations of the spool. Through the gear mechanism, when present, the handle and the spool most typically revolve in opposite directions and in parallel axes. Some bait cast reels do not include a gear mechanism, though this is a generally undesirable configuration for a number of reasons known in the art.
A gear mechanism may, through the use of varying sizes of a gear and a pinion, or a plurality of gears, pinions or both, enable the spool to wind at a rate different from the wind rate of the handle. Typically, the rate of rotation of the spool is greater than the rate of rotation of the handle, as this permits more fishing line to be retrieved onto the spool by the angler with less manual winding of the handle than would otherwise be needed without the gear mechanism. This relationship between the rotation rate of the handle and the rotation rate of the spool is typically expressed as a ratio, commonly referred to as a “gear ratio” or a “wind ratio”.
A bait cast reel is distinguishable from another common type of reel known as a spinning reel, where the handle and the spool, through a different gear mechanism, revolve around axes perpendicular to one another. Other differences exist between the two types of reels, though this particular distinction is generally considered by those skilled in the art to be the most significant.
On a bait cast reel, the spool may be allowed to rotate freely during casting, wherein line is unwound from the spool, by the engaging of a clutch to release some portion of the gear mechanism from the spool by the angler. Bait cast fishing reels may contain a system called a “level wind” that evenly distributes the line onto the spool, through the use of a moving guide hole, where the guide hole's movements guide the line being retrieved by the angler back onto the spool in an even manner across the width of the spool.
On a bait cast reel, typically a drag system is in place. A drag system is a mechanism that permits the slow unwinding of the line from the spool, through the rotation of the spool, in response to tension on the fishing line when the spool is engaged with the gear mechanism. This prevents the tension on the line, preferably from a fish, from breaking the fishing line, which would undesirably result in the loss of the fish, the lure or bait, and fishing line. Bait cast fishing reels may also have a system for adjustment of the drag on the line during retrieval of a fish, such that the amount of tension on the line required to unwind the line from the spool can be changed by the angler. Controlling the drag enables the user to let out line in response to the motion of the fish, and for different lures or baits and/or different fishing conditions.
Flipping and pitching are two techniques that may be employed while fishing with a bait cast reel, where the reel has been loaded with fishing line and appropriately affixed to a fishing pole (also referred to as a “rod”), and a lure or bait has been secured to the free end of the fishing line. The flipping method (also referred to as “Flippin'”) is used when accurate placement of the lure or bait in the water is desired, usually to a visible location, often surrounded by thick cover at a relatively short distance away from the angler. Flipping involves letting out a length of fishing line approximately double the length of the rod and holding the extra fishing line in the free hand. The rod is then raised and the lure or bait swings back toward the angler. Lowering the rod swings the lure or bait away and the angler lets go of the fishing line as the lure or bait swings toward the target. The lure or bait then softly touches down in the desired location. The pitching method (also referred to as “Pitchin'”) is another technique that allows the lure or bait to quietly touch down at targets a relatively short distance away. In pitching the lure or bait, the angler releases the lure or bait to the length of the reel, and then lowers the rod to put tension on the fishing line. The tip of the rod is then swung forward toward the target with the angler's free hand releasing the lure or bait and the fishing line is released from the reel, thereby pitching the lure or bait to the desired location.
Both the pitching and flipping techniques are intended to be used in locations in the water where there is heavy cover, or submerged obstacles, such as branches, trees, or logs. In heavy cover, allowing the fish to run once taking the lure or bait frequently results in line snag, breakage, or failed recovery. Avoiding this result requires setting the hook and retrieving the fish quickly. Bait casting reels with level winds and drag systems must be adjusted precisely to enable the angler to achieve a quick and successful retrieval of the fish. Most novice anglers find achieving such control difficult. Additionally, quickly setting the hook and quick withdrawal may place large loads of force on the fishing line. Larger loads require heavier fishing line and may in turn increase the wear on bait cast reel components.
Previous enhancements in the developments of fishing reels have attempted to address the issues of complicated drag control and make a simpler reel for the novice angler who wishes to use the flipping or pitching method. One modification involved the removal of the level wind mechanism and utilized a centrally located, fixed line guide feeding the line onto a narrower spool. However, even with this modification, performance problems persisted, as the fishing line had tendencies to slip around the spool, and less fishing line could be wound onto the spool. Additionally, the issues of drag control and additional wear on the reel remain problems in the art that have not yet been successfully resolved.